


Bonds

by Melissa_lee



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Female Uzumaki Naruto, Mildly Dubious Consent, Possessive Uchiha Sasuke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:35:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23310010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melissa_lee/pseuds/Melissa_lee
Summary: He could no longer deny it. The bond between them was unbreakable and she, like a force of gravity kept him perpetually grounded. The years of repressed feelings were rapidly becoming undone in a torrent ready to devour him.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 13
Kudos: 213
Collections: Naruto Wonderland





	1. Chapter 1

  
She idly traced the rim of her glass and glanced at Naruto in the periphery. “Come on," Temari drawled, "Give the dog a bone already and put him out of his misery."

"Dog?” She pursed her lips and scratched her head in contemplation. “Do you mean Kiba or Akamaru," Naruto questioned, not quite understanding where the sand kunoichi was getting at. Temari sighed in exasperation. It was somewhat amusing that someone who practically saved the world could be so dense in the matters of the flesh.

Maneuvering in her chair so she could fully face Naruto, she pressed on, "He's practically following you around like a love sick puppy. That Uchi-" She was abruptly interrupted.  
  
"Naruto." Looming from behind Naruto’s chair, Sasuke made his presence known.

"Speak of the devil" Temari muttered under her breath. Her utterance did not go unnoticed. He leveled a cold glare at Naruto's current companions before turning his undivided attention to Naruto, "Time to train usuratonkachi. Let's go.” 

_What a troublesome scene._ Shikamaru smirked and simply saluted and waved them off.   
  
Clapping her hands together, she signaled her gratitude. “Thanks for the meal. See you guys later!” she addressed enthusiastically.   
  


  
  


* * *

* * *

  
  
  
Full of anticipation, they made their way to the training grounds in a matter of minutes. With its vastness, the open field seemed to stretch all the way into the horizon.

The sweltering summer heat pelted their backs causing their skin to flush slightly. She unzipped her track jacket. The humidity made the material of her thin black shirt cling to her supple flesh. Not once did he take his eyes off of her.

She cracked her knuckles in anticipation. Though this was merely a spar, she welcomed any chance to wipe the cocky smirk off of the bastard’s face. “Taijutsu only. First to yield loses. How about it?”

”Fine with me,” he agreed. He appeared nonchalant on the surface; in reality however, he was internally reeling. Reflecting inwardly, he found himself coveting the time he spent with her increasingly in the past months. In truth, it was getting harder and harder to control the urge to monopolize her. 

They circled each other sizing the other up, analyzing each other for possible weaknesses. The tension was electric. “What are you waiting for,” she taunted, “Come at me!” Her muscles tensed waiting for the slightest provocation. _There it is._ In a flash she confronted Sasuke head on. The impact of their fists clashing threw them apart. Not wanting to lose her momentum, Naruto rushed in and aimed a blow to his chest but was blocked by his forearm. Clenching her left fist she followed up with a punch to his solar plexus. The force of contact sent him flying.

He twisted his body midair to a somersault. Landing sharply, he sprung forward to ready himself for her next attack. Running towards each other, they exchanged a series of jabs and kicks blocking and dodging simultaneously. 

_Ah, an opening!_ She exploited the sudden lapse and squarely punched his jaw noting the satisfying contact her knuckles made with the corner of his mouth.

As the taste of copper exploded in his mouth, he spit to the side staining the dirt with crimson splotches. He didn’t mind the pain, in reality he reveled in it. The pain made their bond all the more tangible. They were opposites in every way possible, like yin and yang they complemented and completed each other.

Her eyes sparkled, “Heh, first blood.”

“Hn. A lucky shot,” he smirked. Using the back of his hand, he roughly wiped the blood from his mouth. He kept his dark eyes locked on her taking in her sweaty, flushed, and slightly disheveled appearance; admittedly, he had never seen anything more beautiful. Her inner light outshined everything and every being by far and the darkness within him could not help being drawn to her. Coming out of his thoughts, he went on the offense. Leaping to her they collided in a trade of blows. The blows were milliseconds apart, too quick for the untrained eye to witness. In an abrupt move, Sasuke crouched to the ground and swept Naruto’s legs out from beneath her. As she fell backwards she arched her body and kicked back her legs propelling herself in an upright position. 

“Not bad teme!” She practically gleamed with excitement. Every hit set her nerves on fire. Her expression morphed into determination and utter confidence. No matter what happened, she would never leave him alone. She would even follow him to the bowels of hell.

 _Time to end this._ Naruto rushed him tackling him to the ground. Landing on top of him, she thwarted his wild attempt to buck her off by squeezing her thighs tightly against his body. They both scrambled for dominance abandoning technique for pure instinct. At one point he flipped their positions only to land on his back once again when she rolled them and roughly grabbed and slammed his shoulders to the ground.

As the dust from the earth settled they took to staring brazenly at each other. His gaze riveted to her deep sapphire eyes; eyes that bore back at him unflinchingly. He then focused on her lips that were flushed pink. _What would they taste like now?_ He grinned at the memory- an accidental kiss during their academy days hardly counted.

Her hair was disheveled. During their tumble her right ponytail had come undone and the left band was barely secured. His heated gaze was piercing; the atmosphere was rapidly changing into something she was never quite aware of until now. He reached out and tenderly grasped and pulled the left tie that bound her hair. In a reverent manner he took a lock of hair bringing it to his face. He inhaled deeply burning her scent into his memory before letting the strands slip out of his grasp.

Free from its confines her hair cascaded creating a curtain of golden silk around him. The air was heady. Every point of contact was set aflame and he became hyper aware of every movement, every breath she took, and of the delicious heat she emitted from her thighs still encasing his torso.

Their heavy breaths intermingled, chests rapidly rising and falling in attempt to bring air to oxygen deprived muscles. The look in his eyes was too intense. It was threatening to devour her. In an attempt to clear the heavy atmosphere, she took a deep breath and in a coarse voice she commanded him. “I got you pinned. Yield already!”

He continued to gaze at her with hooded eyes. He could no longer deny it. The bond between them was unbreakable and she, like a force of gravity kept him perpetually grounded. The years of repressed feelings were rapidly becoming undone in a torrent ready to consume him.He was already too far gone. Bringing his hands together in rapid succession he called upon his chakra “Shunshin no jutsu” he whispered passionately.

He embraced her tightly. By the time their bodies flickered to the main house of the Uchiha compound, he flipped their positions. He held her firmly his hands trapping her own. She peered up at him. Her cheeks flushed temptingly her wide eyes brimmed with innocence.

He regarded her with an almost depraved possessiveness. He became entranced by the rise and fall of her chest, her breaths ragged and erratic. The sounds of her -nearly breathless and panting had him on the last threads of control. _How lewd._ His eyes caressed the expanse of her beautiful curves roaming to her exposed long graceful neck. He was certain that she didn't have the slightest inkling of how arousing she looked. His mouth watered looking at those flushed lips, pink, pouty, and slightly parted.

She didn’t exactly understand what was happening. Deciding to test the waters she put on an act of bravado.

"Oy teme," she addressed him defiantly. “What did I tell you. Taijutstu only! You lost! Now let go of m-". She didn’t have a chance to finish her sentence. In an instant his lips were crushing hers unrelentingly. She gasped in surprise and he took that opportunity to deepen the kiss. All those years of suppressed pent up feelings and denial came crashing down breaching the floodgates. What started as a trickle of emotions turned into a full out tsunami. And there at the center of it, Naruto could not help getting caught up and swept away.


	2. Mine

He broke the kiss to gaze deeply into her eyes. There was no denying the hunger in them. He continued his lustful intent, nipping her lips and descending to her neck alternating between kisses, nips, and licks. He heard her breath hitch at a particularly sensitive spot. He continued to kiss and lick the spot with renewed vigor. A perfectionist by nature, he would do it thoroughly.

She lay there immersing herself in all the sensations he was bombarding her with. Every touch of his lips made her feel fluttering waves in the pit of her stomach. One thing was certain: she was becoming damp with want. As he descended from her neck, she started to entwine her slender fingers through his hair not quite sure whether to push him away or pull him closer.

As if detecting her indecision, he snaked his hand underneath her shirt cupping her covered breast. He lifted a brow. _She wears a chest binder._ Without warning he gathered the offending fabric and tore both the shirt and the breast binding down the middle. Free from their confines her heavy breast bounced to the sides in an unrestrained manner. He greedily took in the image of her full beautiful breast and pert rosy nipples. Sasuke then renewed his attack on her exposed breast squeezing and messaging them. Taking a pert bud in his mouth he sucked and swirled his tongue around it. Her pants and moans were undoing him further hardening him to the point of pain. He had to have more. He paused his ministrations; it was becoming too hot there were too many layers of clothing separating them; he wanted to feel her skin against his. In rapid movement he yanked off her pants and she was left in her white panties. “Undress me.” He commanded.

Sitting up, she shrugged out of her torn clothing. She rose to her feet and demurely shielded her nipples by crossing her arm over her chest. He took her wrist and peeled it away. “Don’t hide from me. I want to see all of you.”

“Sasuke,” she said in a timid voice while looking down, “I…I don’t know what I’m doing...” She then looked up at him with those endearingly honest eyes. “I have never done this before-.” It was too much for him. He gently pressed his index finger to her lips.

“Neither have I…” Although many attempted to get close to him, he never allowed anyone to get near enough to touch him intimately. She was the only exception. His voice was filled with raw emotion and tinged with desperation. He continued, “All I know is that I need you Naruto. This need, it’s like nothing I’ve ever experienced before.” In that moment he was fragile half taking to her and himself. He took her hand into his and placed it upon his heart. “I want your all. I don’t want to be just friends-“. It was her turn to interrupt him. Closing the distance she met his lips in fervor and his response was instantaneous.

She clutched the front of his shirt tightly as they explored each other in open mouth kisses. Tempting heat pooled at her core. She was feeling pressure stirring and it was creating tingling sensations up and down her spine. Her hyper sensitized nipples brushed the coarse fabric of his top. _I want to feel him too._ Gathering the hem of his shirt she started lifting it up. Between kissing and inhaling for air she panted, “Hey… teme, lift up… your arms.” They briefly parted and she lifted and shucked his shirt aside. Moving onto his lower half, she grabbed the waistband of both his pants and boxers and pulled them down descending with them. She was now on her knees gazing in wonderment at his member. She had never seen one before. Framed by unruly downy black hair, it stood proud and erect. It was a few shades darker than the rest of him with a dusky rose tint to it. _I wonder what it feels like._ Entranced she grasped him. It felt velvety to the touch, warm, hard, and solid. On further observation, she saw a curious bead of liquid form at the tip. _I wonder what it taste like._

So lost in the feelings and sensations she was causing to his body with her caresses, he wasn’t prepared for what happened next.

She took a tentative lick to the head tasting him. She tried to discern the taste and smell. It was slightly salty with an underlying bitterness and the smell was distinct -slightly bleach-like. If she had to compare the taste to a food she thought perhaps… _natto._ Lost in her musings, she failed to notice Sasuke’s sharp intake of breath.

“Na..Naruto… what are you.. what are you doing?!” He glanced down to see her wide innocent eyes.

“Isn’t it obvious? I’m tasting you.” To illustrate her point, she took him even deeper into her mouth. He nearly doubled over and had to grip the crown of her head to steady himself. She found the sounds he made encouraging and doubled her efforts to please him. While taking the head into her mouth she used her right hand to hold the base. She then gave an experimental stroke. Hearing his shuddered breath she continued taking him into her mouth while stroking his length. She alternated between swirling her tongue and sucking and licking him. Making him lose his composure was the greatest aphrodisiac. She found herself rubbing her thighs together in attempt at easing the pressure at her core. She opened her eyes to peer at the swinging sac connected to his base. Using her left hand, she massaged his sack. It was strange they seemed to be getting tighter, heavier.

“Enough!” he practically growled. He lifted her up as if she was weightless and crashed his mouth to her. Unhinged, he ravaged her mouth. Gripping her hips he meld their bodies together grinding his erection against her showing her just exactly what she was doing to him. “My bedroom,” he said in between kisses. He lifted her and she wrapped her long legs around his waist.

They made their way from the living room to his bedroom in haste. Not wanting to waste another moment he laid her down on the futon. “You’re still wearing your panties.” Getting closer to her nether regions he saw that her panties were soaking wet. The outline of her lips was showing through the now transparent fabric. Sasuke’s deft fingers traced the waistband of her white cotton panties. Her lips trembled as he hooked his fingers and pulled the last garment of clothing down.

Watching her in all her nude glory he harden even more than he thought possible. Her pussy glistened with her wet essence. His breath caught in his throat. He licked his lips in anticipation. 

She caught his eyes before he descended to her sex. His dark eyes were feral almost predatory and one thing was certain: she was his prey. She bit her lower lip to contain her emotions. He descended on her nether lips unrelentingly. Darting his tongue, he teasingly traced the seam of her lips. While he licked up and down her center, he used the pad of his thumb to rub her clit in circular motions.

Heavily panting now, she felt something building inside of her threatening to burst apart. Every flick of his tongue caused tendrils of pleasure to scintillate up and down her spine. Then she felt his fingers enter her. “Mmm… Sasuke,” she moaned, “Please,” she begged though she didn’t know exactly what she was begging for. In response he moved faster, wanting her to reach completion.

The pressure was building fast now. He moved his thumb out of the way and began fervently licking her clitoris while rapidly moving his two digits within. “Sa..Sasuke!!” Her first orgasm hit her like a tidal wave drowning her in utter ecstasy. She lay there languidly slowly coming down from her high.

After licking her clean, he climbed up her body. His expression was triumphant as he bore witness to her completion. She looked up at him with misty-eyes still clouded with lust. Gripping himself, he put his head at her entrance slowly rubbing her lips to coat his head with her juices. He only gave her one warning, “Brace yourself.” In a swift movement he thrust his hips forward breaching and breaking her barrier.

She shut her eyes tightly scrunching her face in pain. She sunk her nails in his back keeping him in place. “It hurts,” she cried hoarsely.

“Shh…” He placed tender kisses on her brow calming her. He then licked her lips asking for entrance. The kiss was full of passion and dark promises. She began to feel the pressure starting to build once again. Testing the waters she wiggled her bottom adjusting to his length. Her little movement was causing delicious friction. If he did not control himself, he would cum right then and there. He felt a gush of wetness. _Good she’s ready_. Starting slowly at first, he pulled back until the head of his member was nearly out then pushed forward filling her to the brink; he was steady and firm. It wasn’t long until that pace was not enough for her.

She embraced him tightly squeezing her legs around his hips. “More!” She whispered harshly in his ear. He could only acquiesce to her demands. He began pounding into her frantically and she, enthusiastically met him thrust for thrust. He stopped abruptly, and she looked at him in question. Her question was swiftly answered, as he flipped her onto her stomach. He drew her hips up, lined his tip up with her entrance and slammed her. He wanted her in every way possible. She was his and he would never let go.

The chorus of sensual stimuli culminated in a positive feedback loop. She was nearing an explosive orgasm. "Sasuke!” she rasped, “I’m almost there.”

He tightened his grip bringing her back flush against his chest. He grasped her chin turning her head to the side to meet her lips in a searing kiss. “Who do you belong to?” He pinched her nipple punishingly. Again he grounded out more harshly this time. “I said, who do you belong to?!”

“You!!” All of the sudden, her walls clamped down on his length gripping him in a mind blowing orgasm. The force of it all ultimately triggered his release and she milked him taking every last drop of his seed within her.

Exhausted and sated they collapsed on the futon in a spooning position. Still within her, he held her gently. “You’re mine.” he whispered softly against her shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really had good intentions to write a story with a meaningful plot. Really. It turned into a PWP though. Hopefully next time!
> 
> Thank you so much reading.


	3. Mirrors

The hot water spouting from the shower head lay forgotten on the tiled floor, creating a billow of steam. He had taken her body twice in the bedroom before finally bringing her here.They were supposed to shower; he had other plans apparently.

“Naruto,” his deep-baritone voice beckoned. He was behind her, holding her chin captive between his thumb and forefinger. “Look.”

Sooty lashes fluttered open, her piercing-sapphire eyes gazed at their reflection in the fogged mirror. The heat of his body radiated to her form. Their bodies were slick with water and sweat.

His eyes fastened to hers, daring her to look at their reflection. Tilting her captured chin, he licked the expanse of the side of her neck, languidly trailing off at her shoulder.He then trailed his right fingertips down her breast, past her lower abdomen. He spread her lower lips apart, slowly he sank his finger in. He kept his dark-ravenous eyes pinned to her bewildered-azure ones in the mirror’s reflection. Naruto shyly looked to the side, eyes downcast. It was too much for her to witness. He held her chin firmly. “Don’t look away,” he commanded, his voice husky.He picked up speed, adding another digit. His calloused thumb assailed her clitoris, stimulating the delicate bundle of nerves.

She was panting heavily now, “Sasuke... I need you.”Despite being heavily flushed and panting himself, he still had the audacity to raise his eyebrow. She glared impatiently. _Teme._ “Not your fingers...you.”

He wasn’t going to make this easy for her. “My what?”

She had enough. “Your dick!” He pulled her abruptly into his lap. She wouldn’t let him one-up her again. Wiggling her bottom, she shifted aligning them. Without warning she impaled herself on him. He hissed upon contact; he nearly came. She began bouncing on him with reckless abandon, the smacking sound of slick flesh meeting flesh echoed throughout the bathroom.

It turned her on to watch him disappear within her. She sought his eyes out through their reflection of the mirror: teasing him, testing him, challenging him. It was the same for him; they were one body and soul. No words needed to be spoken; they connected on an a level transcending all.

They reached their climax simultaneously. Their fluids oozed out, mixing down their inner thighs in viscous rivulets. The sounds of their heavy breathing and panting filled the room. 

  
Her stomach growled. “I’m hungry Sasuke.” A warm chuckle reverberated through his chest, creating gentle vibrating sensations on her back. _I love her._  
  


* * *

  
She looked forlornly at her tattered clothes on the floor. Her jacket though intact, was grimy with sweat and dirt.   
  


“Naruto, catch.” She reflexively caught the item midair. _Oh, a shirt._   
  


She gave him an impish grin. “Thanks. You’re a lifesaver you know,” she said as she pulled the shirt over her head. 

With singular focus, he watched raptly as the fabric slinked down her form with finality. The Uchiha emblem stood starkly on her back branding her as **his**. The wheels in his head reeled as he thought of how to ensnare her.

How could she have known that such a seemingly innocuous gesture could have such a profound impact. Her innocent nature didn’t allow her to see the significance of accepting a mere shirt.    
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cultural notes:  
> In a typical traditional Japanese house, the bathroom has an ofuro (tub) and an area to wash and rinse via a faucet and a detachable hand-held shower head. It is common for there to be a stool to sit on while washing oneself. The ofuro is used for soaking and relaxing only after thoroughly cleansing your body first. It is common for the bath water to be shared among family members and drained at the end of the day.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Sorry for not coming up with a better more creative title.  
> Also as a heads up, the rating will probably go up for the next chapter.


End file.
